


they say home is where the heart is, and that’s the problem

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Second Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: you don’t know where your heart is… literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh, i guess its time for me to contribute something for this amazing couple?

The price of being the Avatar, you once thought to yourself after hearing the truth from Master Katara.

It was your last night before leaving to Republic City, Master Katara called you. And then the two of you walked side by side outside the compound. Guards are still everywhere, but you and Master Katara had enough privacy to talked alone.

“Have you notice something different, Korra?” Master Katara asked after ten minutes of silence since the two of you arrived at the edge of compound.

You blinked a few times and then you shook your head. “About what?”

“About you, about people around you,” Master Katara held out her left palm, she used her bending to make a ball of water, floating above her left palm.

You looked at your left palm, you closed your palm for a few second and when you open it, a small ball of water already floating above your palm, just like Master Katara did.

“Is it about my bending?” You made a guess.

Master Katara laughed softly, and you felt your heart ache. It was the effect from Avatar Aang, you knew how much Avatar Aang missed Master Katara. “You are the Avatar, but you still need to learn, Korra. Even a master has to learn before they become a master.”

You nodded, you wanted to argue but Master Katara was right. Even when you thought you were unbeatable, Master Katara easily beat you with just using a tiny droplet of water. You still have much to learn.

“But that’s not what I meant,” Master Katara release the ball of water to the ocean and then she turned around to face you. “What do you know about the soulmate mark?”

Your face turned sour. You’ve heard of this many times, from the guard, from everyone. “They said at certain age, a mark will appear on your body, and the one that is destined to be your soulmate share the same mark as you, but the position of the mark is different from you. Usually the age of when the mark will appear begin roughly around seventeen.”

You should’ve gotten your mark already.

But you’ve checked every inch of your body, and you didn’t found anything that resembles the soulmate mark.

You’ve punch the mirror after that. Angry to yourself because you’ve wasted your time to care about such trivial thing, and also mad at the Gods because Gods didn’t give you any mark. You tried to reason with yourself, thinking that maybe it wasn’t your time yet.

“I guess that explains the broken mirror on your room,” Master Katara chuckled, making you blushed.

“I’m sorry, Master Katara, I…”

“There is a reason why you don’t have a mark.”

You straighten your back the moment you heard Master Katara’s voice became serious, like all those time when she taught you how to control your water bending.

“Is it because I’m the Avatar?” You swallowed. Because that was the only logical explanation on why you didn’t have a mark. Because you are the freaking Avatar.

Master Katara nodded. “That’s not all. Your soulmate, they didn’t have a mark as well.”

“So when I find someone without a soulmark, they are my soulmate?”

“Is not that simple, Korra.”

You rolled your eyes. Of course nothing is ever simple.

“Other than lack of soulmark, what else do you notice something’s strange about you?”

You titled your head to side. “My bending ability?” Wasn’t that obvious?

Master Katara shook her head, she smiled softly. “Other than your bending ability and lack of soulmark, what else do you notice something is strange about you?”

You put your hand on your chest, trying to think of something strange about you. You looked over to the vast ocean next to the compound, and then back to Master Katara. You shook your head.

Master Katara sighed and grabbed your hand from your chest, you exclaimed in confusion but you let Master Katara did it. You trusted her.

Master Katara brought your hand to her chest.

And then faintly, you felt something.

Something was thumping steadily beneath Master Katara’s chest.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

You pulled your hand away and actually took a step back from Master Katara.

She was looking at you with so much understanding and patience.

With a shaky hand, you brought your hand back to your chest.

And then you looked at Master Katara in horror.

In hushed whisper, you asked her. “What is that thumping noise beneath your chest?”

“That, my darling Korra, is what we called a heart,” Master Katara said. “And you don’t have a heart.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What?” Suddenly you felt sick, the coldness from surrounding finally catch up to you as your body turned cold. “What are you talking about? But everyone here…”

“The member of White Lotus has been using a technic to, let’s say, hide their heartbeat every time you are in close proximity with them.”

“Why would…” You clenched your fists. “Why would they do that? What is going on?!” You raised your voice.

“Korra, calm down,” Master Katara said.

You clenched your jaw. “I need an explanation, now.”

“Have you been able to communicate with your past self?”

You growled because why Master Katara would ask the question she already knew the answer to. “No, I haven’t. I can’t reach them, no matter how hard I tried.” And you felt like a failure, what kind of Avatar you are if you can’t even communicate with your previous self?

Master Katara sighed deeply, briefly you saw something akin to sadness flashed her eyes. “At first the White Lotus agreed to keep this hidden from you.”

“Of course they are,” you folded your hands on your chest. “I’m getting tired of people telling me what’s good for me and what’s not.”

Master Katara shook her head. “Korra, listen to me.”

You bit the inside of your check, no matter how angry you were to the White Lotus, you can’t do the same to Master Katara. So you bowed your head in shame and muttered your apologies to Master Katara. “Forgive me, Master Katara, I’m…”

“I understand your frustration,” Master Katara patted your arm. “That is why I am here now, to talk to you about it.”

You took a deep breath, Master Katara’s touch always to calm you down. “Okay.”

“The reason why the White Lotus keeps this hidden from you is because they don’t want you to be reckless with the information.”

“You disagree with them?”

Master Katara nodded. “You need to know the truth. But they argued if you know this condition about yourself, you will leave this place and challenge everyone that has a different vision with you. And you will think that you are invincible, nothing can defeat you. You can’t die since you don’t have a heart. And they were afraid that you will turn into a dictator. When someone holds that much power and invincible, its doom for the world.”

“I won’t…” You stopped, thinking over the White Lotus’ reason. “Well, maybe not the dictator part. Can you imagine someone like me leading a nation?” You snorted. “I can’t even order Naga to stop eating from my plate.”

Master Katara laughed. “I told them that,” you pouted because Master Katara agreed with you. Wasn’t she supposed to disagree? “But they still think it was better if you didn’t know. Even if you do not have any desire to become a dictator, someone will use your power and influence as the Avatar, and everything the White Lotus fear would happen.”

“But think of the good I could’ve done if they told me the truth!” You argued. “I could save lots of people by standing up for them and I…”

“The enemy we face is stronger than you think, Korra,” Master Katara cut you. “If they find out they can’t kill you, they will find a way to break you, one way or another. And they will do anything to make you break. Anything, even if it means they have to burn down an entire nation to do so.”

You avoided Master Katara’s piercing gaze. Suddenly the bone-chilling cold you’re feeling wasn’t because of the South Pole’s wind, but something far more sinister than that.

“Even so, your invincible have a time limit. You will stay that way until you meet with your soulmate.”

You blinked.

“So I should just avoid meeting my soulmate then? That way, I can stay alive for as long as I want.”

Master Katara shook her head. “Aang once told me, there was an Avatar that tried it. But in the end, she and her soulmate found each other. In the end, they die together.”

“Oh.”

“When you meet with your soulmate,” Master Katara touched your chest, the one where you felt the slow thumping sound on Master Katara’s chest. “You will find your heart.”

“How? Are they going to cut me open and put my heart inside me?” You made a gagging noise.

Master Katara laughed. “No, they’re not. I can’t explain it because Aang didn’t understand that himself. But you’ll find out for yourself because when you see your soulmate, that’s when for the first time in your life, you feel something thumping beneath your chest. And that is when you are finally alive.”

“Well, that’s not really helping,” you pouted and folded your hands on your chest.

Master Katara laughed. “You’ll see for yourself. Come, it’s getting late, you should get ready for tomorrow’s journey.”

You walked two pace behind Master Katara.

“Korra, even though you can’t die right now,” Master Katara said. “Don’t get reckless, and don’t draw too many attentions.”

“Well, I’m sure being unable to die is a big attention,” you shrug. “I’ll try.”

Master Katara smiled widely and started walking.

When Master Katara already walked few pace, you called out. “But wait, how about my soulmate?”

Master Katara stopped walking and turned around.

You jogged up to Master Katara. “I mean, if I don’t have my heart, what about them?”

“Aang said it was different for each Avatar and their soulmate. For me, I feel like I have two hearts inside me, beating too fast and too loudly. My parents thought something was wrong with me. But they thought it was because I’m a water bender, turns out it was because I’m the Avatar’s soulmate. But I didn’t get my mark, even after Aang passed away.”

Master Katara looked at you with so much longing that made you wish you could communicate with Avatar Aang and give them more time together, but you can’t. “But how do I know if I already find my soulmate?”

“Trust your heart. It will never lie to you. When you feel that first beat inside your chest, that is the sign.”

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation you had with Master Katara changed everything. Now, every time you saw someone, you were wondering whether or not they have a heart. _Your heart_.

The journey to Republic City was smooth, everything went according to plan. Now all you need to do was to find…

Before you can cross the road, someone yelled. “Look out!”

You should be ashamed to yourself, for all of your training as the Avatar, the only reaction you could do when you saw a moped speed into your way was blinking like an idiot.

And then everything turned black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no, I’m so, so, sorry,” the rider said. “Are you alright?”

“Ouch, ouch, ouch,” you said over and over again as you tried to sit down. You were sure you got some scratches because of this. Well at least nothing’s broken, hopefully. Just because you can’t die doesn’t mean you can’t have a broken bone or two.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” the rider tried to help you sit down in the middle of the road.

You heard people gathering near the two of you, talking about everything and anything at the same time, it made your head hurts even more.

When you finally opened your eyes, you gasped as you finally saw the rider. She was the most beautiful girl you ever seen and her eyes remind you of the forest near the Ba Sing Se, the greenest green you ever saw. “Wow.”

The girl chuckled lightly and sighed. “Oh good, at least you’re still alive.”

“I guess I am?” You tried to stand up, and the girl helped you as you clutched her jacket for balance.

“Come on, let’s sit somewhere that is not the road.”

You chuckled and agreed. Suddenly you heard Naga whined behind you.

“Oh Naga,” you patted Naga with your free hand.

“Wow, what is that?!” the girl asked in shock.

“This is Naga,” you said when you found a place to sit down. “My polar bear dog, say hi girl.”

The rider yelped in shock when Naga licked her face. “Okay, reminds me to stay on your good side.”

You laughed despite yourself.

“Okay, wait here, I need to move my moped from the road.”

You nodded and let go of the girl’s jacket.

She apologized to the crowd as she moved her moped, you wish you could help her but your head felt so dizzy. Must be because of the impact when you fall.

The girl parked the mope and she took off her helmet, and then she flipped her voluminous black hair.

You blinked and blinked again as she walked towards you. There was something about this girl…

“Again, I’m so sorry for this,” the girl bit her lips. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can get you to the hospital if you’re hurt.”

“No, I’m fine, really,” you laughed. “This is nothing compare to my training,” you added as you patted your biceps. Oh Gods, why did you do that?

“Yes I can tell,” the girl said as she licked her lips while looking at your biceps.

Thankfully, Naga barked loudly and suddenly the thickening air between you and the mysterious girl suddenly vanished.

“At least can I get you something to eat?” the girl pleaded. “Seriously, I feel so bad because I almost crash into you.”

Before you could refuse, your stomach growled loudly, making you blushed while Naga barked in agreement.

The girl laughed. “Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, I know a good restaurant just a block away.”

“Wait,” You stopped the girl. “What’s your name?”

The girl slapped her forehead. “Where is my manner? My Dad will disapprove this if he finds out,” the girl stretched out her hand. “I’m Asami Sato. I want to say nice to meet you, but then I almost hit you with my moped.”

“You can call me Korra,” you shook Asami’s hand. “Well at least I get free food out of this.”

Both of you laughed.

Between your laughter, you felt something.

Something steady and low beating beneath your chest.

 

 _Thump, thump, thump_ …

 

And when Asami squeezed your hand, the thumping sound became erratic and so loud that you fear Asami could hear the sound of your heart beating wildly just because Asami smiled at you.

Wait…

 

_Your beating heart…?_

 

You put your free hand on your chest, and your eyes became wide when you felt it.

 

_Thump, thump, thump, thump…_

 

 _Oh no_ … You said to yourself in a horror as you realized what it means.

But it was impossible, the two of you just met! How could she be the one?

“Korra?” Asami called your name softly. “Are you okay?”

You took a deep breath and smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay. Come on, let’s eat.”

_Does it mean Asami Sato is your soulmate?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language, so all mistake are mine

You didn’t have your soulmark.

You thought that maybe your mark will appear on your eighteen birthday, but nothing changed and you felt like something was wrong with you. Your friends kept talking about their mark, and you felt a little bit jealous. Every time someone asked you about the mark, you wanted to say that you had created something that can make the mark disappear, but then if people find out that you’re lying, it could have an effect to your family’s company. So instead, you flipped your raven black hair and winked, and then you told them that the mark was somewhere… private. Usually, that’ll shut them up.

You thought to yourself that maybe you’ll get your mark on next year, you’re still young after all. You noticed something different about your father when you told him that you didn’t get your mark yet. You knew your parents had a different mark, they weren’t _soulmate_. Yet they loved each other so much that made you questioning this whole _soulmate_ thing. Not that you didn’t believe in one, but it just seems impractical. You had to look for that one specific person, and you dislike the idea.

Because you knew you would so busy with your family’s company that you would never have the time to spare to go on an adventure to find your soulmate. And even if you get the chance, you would probably use your free time to create something to make the world a better place instead of chasing down some romance.

So every time someone asked you about your soulmate, usually, you just smiled and flipped your hair and said. “ _I know who my soulmate is; I’m just waiting for the right moment for the big reveal_.”

But honestly, that was the least of your problem.

You’re more concern with one of the biggest mystery you ever knew.

Your lack of heart.

 

* * *

 

The first time you noticed it was when the first time you joined a dojo after your mother passed away. Your father was determined to make sure that you can defend yourself, so you would not suffer the same fate as your mother. At first, your father wanted to call a private teacher, but you refused and wanted to learn with another kid. So your father agreed and he enrolled you into one of the best dojos in the Republic City.

On the first day, you and a few kids just finished a physical exercise, and the teacher was telling you all to check on your own heartbeat. You just stood there in horror as you held your wrist, not feeling anything. The teacher said sometimes you can’t feel it there, so he told you to check on another point. But even after you checked the spot under your cheekbone, your chest, wrist, you still didn’t feel anything.

You went home with so many questions. You wanted to ask your father.

And then you saw him crying while hugging your mother’s picture, so you swallowed back your question. Your father had enough problems, he doesn’t need more.

Now you were older and still don’t know what it meant, why you didn’t have a heart.

You stabbed your chest once, _just to be sure_. And you’re still breathing and alive with a knife stuck on your chest. You threw the knife away in horror.

Ever since then, you were always careful. Sure, you indulge yourself in such extreme activities, all because you wanted to feel alive. Or because you were questioning everything in this world. But you don’t want to attract attention, there’s a fine line between an adrenaline junkie and an idiot looking for earlier death.

But then everything changed when you almost hit that girl.

_Korra._

Suddenly your heart was beating wildly like it was the first time it ever beat.

And it actually was. You felt so terrified and thrilled and happy at the same time.

But every single emotion that bubbling inside you was nothing compares to that _one_ heartbeat every time Korra smiled at you.

 

* * *

 

You smiled widely at the girl after the two of you sat on the table reserve for your family. Your father once helped the owner of this restaurant and as a way of showing her graditute, she made sure that your family always has a table here. No matter how crowded the place was. “What do you want to eat?”

Korra shrugged after she read the menu. “Surprise me? Honestly, I’ll eat anything; I’m not a picky eater.”

You chuckled. “Okay, but what’s your favorite food?” You gave yourself a high-five, that was smooth Sato.

“Noodles,” Korra grinned.

You ordered few of noodles-based food and Korra grinned at you. You also ordered some for Naga, and Naga licked your face. Korra told Naga to stopped licking your face and apologize for her polar bear dog’s behavior. You just smiled and scratched Naga’s chin.

After a while, Naga plopped down next to your feet and you heard Korra mumbled something under her breath.

“So, Korra, are you new in town?”

“Well, you can say that,” Korra grinned. “Just arrived from the South Pole.”

You blinked a few times. “Well, you’re really far from home.”

Korra laughed. “Tell me about it. When I was a kid I’m so hype thinking about this day, but now,” she scratched the back of her head. “I’m feeling so out of place here.”

Well, it wasn’t like you never heard someone came all the way to Republic City to make a name for themselves, or even trying to have a better life. But somehow, you knew Korra wasn’t like that. “What’s your purpose of coming here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well, I’m–“ Korra stopped talking when the waiter came with their food. Naga was barking happily next to their table. “Thank you, for finding a place that allowed Naga inside.”

“You’re welcome,” you smiled. It wasn’t easy, but you did. It was better if Naga was inside and near Korra, you can’t imagine what would happen if someone idiot enough tries to steal Naga if she was left outside. You laughed when you saw Naga already devouring her meals and Korra was only looking at her plate. “Go ahead,” you said.

“You’re not going to eat yours?” Korra took a bit on her food, and something changed on her expression. Korra was actually crying while chewing the food.

“Uh, Korra? You okay?”

“This is the best meal I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

You laughed and played with your hair, suddenly feeling shy. It wasn’t like Korra was complimenting you, she was talking about the food, not you. Get your act together. “I’m glad you like it.”

The two of you ate in silence, or to be more precise you’re eating in silence while Korra sometimes moaned while chewing on her food. Most of the guests were looking at you both funnily and you sat uncomfortably on your seat because of Korra’s moaning.

Before you could ask Korra about herself, the chef greeted you with a bow. You smiled politely and let her kissed the back of your hand.

“It has been too long, Miss Sato,” she smiled charmingly.

“Your food still tastes as divine as I remember.”

She smiled and bowed slightly. “You flatter me, my lady.”

“Asami is right,” Korra chimed in. “Your food tastes amazing,” she grinned.

The chef smiled at Korra. “Thank you very much.”

Maybe today wasn’t your lucky day to have a nice chat with beautiful ladies because before you could say something, a patron shouted.

“This meat is still raw!”

The chef pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m so sorry, Asami, but I have to take care of this.”

You nodded and wished her good luck while Korra takes a sip on her drink, watching the scene.

The whole restaurant goes silent when the patron throws the food to the floor.

“Hey!” Korra already on her feet marching to the patron.

You followed behind Korra.

“Miss, really it’s okay,” the chef said politely.

“Apologies, now,” Korra said, ignoring the chef.

“Why should I?” the patron scoffed, he was surrounded by five burly men. All of them were at least three times bigger than you and Korra. “They gave me raw meat! What kind of restaurant did that?”

You eyed the food on the floor, and then back to the patron. “Well, aren’t you the one that ordered the raw meat?”

“Why would I ordered raw meat, lady?!”

You bit the inside of your cheek as you pointed to the food. “That’s the ingredients for making shabu-shabu, where you cook your raw meat and vegetable yourself,” you pointed to one of the waiters, currently holding the boiling pot, next to the angry patron. “And that’s your pot, where you cook the ingredients for the meal you ordered. Am I right?”

The waiter nodded eagerly. “Yes. You did order shabu-shabu, sir.”

You smirked when you heard Korra snorted behind you.

The patron’s face turned red. “Well I don’t care now!” He yelled as he stood up abruptly, knocking the waiter and the boiling pot to the ground. Good thing it landed on the floor instead of the waiter.

“Hey, that’s dangerous!” Korra moved between you and the angry patron.

“Well,” he cracked his knuckles. “I don’t care. They humiliate me, and I will do the same to this restaurant.”

Right after the angry patron said that his associates at the table stand up, towering you and Korra.

“Oh, you did not–“

Before you can finish, the angry patron hurled a fireball to your way.

Thanks to your fast reflex, you managed to dodge it. “Seriously, really?” You saw how the fireball hit the wall.

The next thing you knew, Korra already sent the angry patron to the back of the restaurant when her waterbending hit him on the stomach.

That’s how you and Korra got involved with the fight. Well, you’re the one that started it. Detail, detail. Who cares? All that mattered now you and Korra were fighting side by side, and honestly, you didn’t exactly understand why suddenly everyone in this restaurant was trying to punch you or Korra. Jeez, your problem was only with the angry patron and his goons. Maybe they needed to loosen up?

You smiled, satisfied after you punched one of the goons.

“That was amazing, Asami,” Korra said a little breathlessly.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself, Korra.”

Korra grinned but then her smile falter and she yelled. “Duck!”

“Huh?!”

Korra pulled you down and right after that a stone flew from Korra’s direction and landed on one of the patrons that tried to stab you from behind.

“Korra?” You straighten yourself and looked Korra in the eyes. “I thought you’re a waterbender.”

Before Korra could explain how in world she could bend two elements, someone tried to attack you with icicles; Korra raised both of her hands and created a wall of fire to block the attack.

“What the…”

Suddenly the police came in bursting, everyone froze in place. One by one the police handcuffed everyone that involved in the fight, and when two police officers were standing in front of you and Korra they looked at each other. You heard one of them asked.

“Are we really sure we’re about to arrest Asami Sato?”

“Well she’s involved in the fight,” one of them said. From her uniform, you could tell that her rank was above the first officer. “Wait, you are right?”

You chuckled. “I am."

“Yeah but only because that man is being a jerk!” Korra pointed the man at the far side of the restaurant. An officer was helping him to stand up.

Just when you thought this day couldn’t get any crazier, you saw Councilman Tenzin marched toward you and Korra.

“Korra!” He yelled angrily, you saw how suddenly Korra's straight posture changed and she cowered. “What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be at the Air Temple two hours ago!”

“I’m new here, okay, I get lost!”

“Korra, you know Councilman Tenzin?”

Korra looked over at you and then at Tenzin and then back at you again with as she scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Ah, Miss Sato,” Councilman Tenzin clear his throat when he saw you.

“Councilman, I want to say it’s good to meet you but,” you gestured around. “Not really.”

“I’m really sorry Korra dragged you into this fight,” and then Councilman Tenzin looked over at Korra. “This is not appropriate behavior for the Avatar!”

“Oh no don’t worry, Korra is actually…” Something caught your attention. “I’m sorry, Avatar?”

Korra smiled sheepishly while rubbing her arm. “I guess I forget to mention that one tiny part?”

Councilman Tenzin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, Korra was avoiding your eyes. And you...

You slowly raised your hand to your chest, making sure that your _heart_ still beating.

And it was.

After for almost as long as you can remember, your heart finally beating. Slowly, steadily.

That was until you saw Korra and your heart started beating faster than before.

 

_What is the meaning of this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im @nightwhite13 on tumblr, if you still trapped inside that hellsite

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this has been done before, the idea wont leave me so i just furiously typed this while im waiting for my free key for pixelberry's choices, guess thats why the second pov kinda stuck. im not sure whether im going to write the whole book, maybe just snippet of it?
> 
> if you still hanging around the godforsaken place that is tumblr, you can find me @nightwhite13


End file.
